


Work Me Up

by Sindra_Falcone



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Suggestive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindra_Falcone/pseuds/Sindra_Falcone
Summary: Watching your boyfriend work has some unexpected effects...
Relationships: Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./You
Kudos: 9





	Work Me Up

You sat quietly inside the dimly lit studio watching your boyfriend work though his rap lyrics. It was a fascinating process and it was difficult for you to stay silent… but you had promised. In fact, it was the only reason he had agreed to let you come along in the first place.

You’d been over at his apartment when the phone call from the leader came. Seung Hyun was needed in the studio for an emergency recording session, something that couldn’t wait. Usually, you would’ve just left him to do what he needed… but tonight was the first time you’d seen him in almost 3 months & you weren’t willing to let him go so easily.

So, you’d begged and pleaded until he reluctantly agreed to bring you along with him. On the drive over, he had made you promise that you would be quiet and stay out of his way as he worked. Eager to watch the process of him writing music and plying his rap expertise, you had readily agreed.

But now… you were slowly coming to regret that decision.

The longer you sat and watched as he repeated and then fine tuned the lyrics over and over, the more you became hyper-focused on his mouth. It had always been one of your favorite features of your boyfriend. His lips were a perfect cupid’s bow and were always soft and extremely kissable.

Now watching them this close up as he spat rap lyrics over and over was having an odd effect on you. The way they twisted, curved and melded together as he enunciated his words had you squirming around in your seat. You couldn’t help your mind running wild with fantasies of all the other things those tempting lips, teeth and tongue could do.

He ran through the rap a couple more times, finally seeming satisfied with it. After the last time, you couldn’t help the small whimper that escaped your throat. Seung Hyun turned around in the swivel, computer chair and rolled his way closer to where you were.

“Are you okay, jagi?” he asked with a smile. “I’m sorry if you’re bored, but it shouldn’t be too much longer now.”

You twisted in your seat yet again, trying in vain to get a little bit of relief and friction where you needed it most.

“I’m not bored.” you said, your voice cracking.

“Oh?” he sounded surprised. “So… I guess you like the rap then?”

Then he proceeded to do it again, only this time he was much closer to you than before. You could only endure half way through before you held up your fingers to his lips to silence him. He shot you a questioning look, but said nothing.

“I’m gonna need you to stop… watching your mouth move that quickly is doing strange things to me.” you managed to choke out, your voice sounding breathy and strained.

You felt those perfect lips of his stretch into a wide grin beneath your fingertips, then he reached up and moved your hand away, kissing your knuckles lightly.

“Oh, really?” he said, giving you a naughty wink. “Then I suppose I should hurry up and record this… then I can take you home for a _thorough_ demonstration of just what this mouth is capable of.”

You couldn’t help the shiver that ran though your body as he released your hand and stood up, heading for the recording booth.


End file.
